


Something Like This

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, fat thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Lucius recalls his first time with Varis - an unusual role reversal he has since grown to adore.That, and Varis sure is good at eating minge.Written for the Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020 prompts - Gentle Sex + First Time.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Something Like This

**Author's Note:**

> A strong contender for LuciVaris canon, which has yet to be written but is slowly coming around in the drafting phase. First times are important. And I do think... it might've been a gentle, giving Varis showing Lucius how it felt to be pleased. Tended to. Loved.

Lucius still remembers their first time as if it were yesterday. Dreamlike, as past recollections often are, but no less visceral for the way Varis laps at him all lips and tongue with those molten gold eyes gazing up in earnest, eager to please. Cautious and unusually _servile_ for a man of his station – though Lucius would later discover that it was no mere act of service that drove Varis between his thighs. Nor lust, or primal hunger.

 _Want_.

Varis was gentle, then, as he is now – though much less awkward in the how and why. He only has to run his fingers along Lucius’s soft stomach for his husband to come undone, spreading eagerly for Varis’s thick fingers and whatever else may come. Lucius still has all the stamina of a dessicated coconut, scattered to the wind at his Radiance’s slightest insistence. Varis has learned to please him well indeed. He suckles at Lucius lovingly with thumbs massaging pudding-soft thighs, silken blonde locks spread in a glorious curtain around his angular face. Lucius would prop himself up and admire him if only he had the strength.  
“Relax…” Varis purrs, laving a long stripe along Lucius’s sex with a devilish smirk at his lips. “You can stare at me all you like at Court.”

“Nhrghh..” Lucius’s face flushes bright pink and he flops back down amongst the pillows, hand over his brow. “Stare, while counting down the hours until I can finally have you. It is _torture_.”

Varis snorts at that, nosing between slick folds while his tongue delves deeper. Whatever he goes to say next dissolves into juicy obscenities, slurps and sucks and all manner of things that have Lucius squirming with delight. Never mind how _embarrassed_ he is – he’s never really gotten over the novelty of having his _Emperor_ feast upon him. And what a feast it is, lush and rosy with the slightest dust of white-blonde fluff that Varis likens to a feather pillow.

“V-Var, aah, really…” Lucius tries to explain how _agonizing_ it is to watch Varis parade around in full armored regalia while being unable to peel him out of it on a whim, all those gilded points and sloping curves sending his desire through the roof. “When you – when the, the ah, ahnngh…” He can _feel_ Varis smirking into his groin, and bucks his hips insistently. “You knowwww…!” It is then that Varis lifts his face, glistening with slick and wearing that Galvus bastard grin of his. Squeezes Lucius’s fat thighs with his huge hands barely able to get halfway around the inners.

“No, I don’t think I do. Educate me, my love.” And back down he goes, as he did so many years ago with all the hunger of a man starved. Lucius squeaks, his voice cuts off to a soundless cry and he gasps for breath, thighs clamping around Varis’s head. Varis knows fully well what his more ornate ensembles do to Lucius, in particular his ceremonial armour and floor-length dress coat. It’s not just the golden epaulettes or finely draped chains on that thing that reduce Lucius into a Garlean-flavored puddle. It’s the way it strains around Varis’s broad, beefy chest, his massive shoulders and thickly muscled sides, not to mention the malleable gut he’s grown over the years. How _sharp_ he looks, how magnificent, how strong. How **_Radiant._**

Lucius is off dreaming again of Varis the first time they joined, the Emperor in his long white undergarments with the puffy sleeves and embroidered hem. His gentle ministrations turning passionate when Lucius arched up to meet him, the way he sighed at delicate fingers carding through his hair. The warmth of his arms as he held Lucius afterwards, the lad sobbing with pleasure and begging Varis to fuck him; he didn’t care if it hurt. And Varis merely slipped between his thighs, a finger crooked into his sex, and sated Lucius all night long.

They start their days like this, now. Granted, Varis hasn’t had breakfast yet in favor of hand-feeding it to Lucius, in a rather giving mood this morning much to his husband’s delight. Lucius pours out precome like a pitcher of molasses, and Varis eagerly laps it up while finger-fucking Lucius to the edge and back. His back hurts a little too much to go hard with the thrusting today, and so his hand will have to do, huge thick fingers almost an ilm wide each. Lucius’s massive thighs quiver around his head and loosen a little, but Varis grasps them back and squeezes them together. Here, he feels warm, safe and completely secure in his indulgence. He wants Lucius around him, within him, all over and throughout, so tightly bound that he forgets where Lucius ends and he begins. Varis reaches beyond those enormous thighs to his husband’s belly, groping gently as he knows Lucius is too full for anything rough. How he loves him, his treasure of ivory and silk, of rose-petal softness and full-cream milk. There isn’t a thing in the world he would not do for Lucius, if the man only but asked. Lucius, however, wants nothing more than _him_. And it is that which has remained constant all these years, his pure, soul-deep desire to know Varis wholly and truly. Not as an Emperor, or a Lord, or any of the other things that make up Varis’s outer shell. Him. His melancholy and might, his heartache and happiness, his wants and needs and fanciful little whims he daren’t entertain. Things like sugar in his coffee, floral soaps instead of musk, a ribbon in his hair. Things like love.

Varis curls his fingers _just so_ , stroking Lucius ever so gently from within and feeling his whole body quake. It isn’t long before Lucius twitches in his mouth, jerks, and emits a sound so carnal Varis blushes to hear it. He spills himself in a veritable torrent of slick, grasping at the sheets and grinding into his Radiance’s finely angled nose. He gushes and gasps and squirts and sighs, Varis’s name on his lips shuddering into the air and hanging heavy, cloying, hot. It is music to his husband’s ears, such devotion, such _passion_ all for him, and only him.

A dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this!! I know it looks like I churn out fanfic every other day but I really do need some motivation!
> 
> Also, a headcanon note - I don't HC Varis as a service top, but rather as a top/dom in general who genuinely loves to make Lucius happy. Husband goals. ;u;


End file.
